Teen Titans: The Legend Goes On
'' Teen Titans: The Legend Goes On, is based off the famous and memorable series Teen Titans. This series shall start where Teen Titans last episode "Things Change" ended. This series will answer many of your questions, but weill also keep you on your toes! Join Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and the rest of the Titans in this Ultimate comeback!! '' *''Robin, The Boy Wonder'' '' Formerly known as a boy wonder, Robin has moved beyond sidekick status to become the gung-ho leader of the Teen Titans. With no superpowers of his own, Robin relies on his daring, intellect and a fully-loaded utility belt to carry him through the challenges he and his team face. Robin is also highly-skilled in the martial arts. He makes quick decisions and barks orders when the going gets tough, but still treats the team like his best friends; he takes the time to explain the intricacies of life on Earth to Starfire. Robin is extremely competitive, whether he's dueling with bad guys or playing video games against Cyborg. *''Starfire, The Princess Starfire is the outsider among a group of outsiders. From a far-away planet, she has come to Earth with little knowledge of Earthly ways and culture. For her, everything is a brand-new experience: from eating cotton candy to going to a party. She is the most sensitive member of the group - even trying to understand the motivations of the aliens and villains the Teen Titans must foil. Starfire can fly and disable her opponents with powerful energy blasts. *''Cyborg, The Robotic Man'' Cyborg is a hulking mass of man, metal and intricate circuitry. A devastating accident forced him to be rebuilt as a human/robot hybrid. But he does not dwell on that at all - he's more concerned with what's in front of him. He has a few tricks up his sleeve - literally - including a powerful sonic cannon, a vice-like mechanical grip and enhanced sight. While he's a powerful presence in showdowns with villains, Cyborg takes a lower profile back at Titans Tower. He loves hanging out with the other Titans, but he clearly spends a lot of time in the gym, too. *''Raven, The Mysterious Heroine'' '' By far the most mysterious member of the group, Raven has a dry wit and world-weary demeanor. She always has a droll remark at the ready and is a perfect antidote to Beast Boy's silly antics. When the Teen Titans are on the attack, Raven summons her powerful mental abilities to control inanimate objects - tying up villains with steel beams or hurling cars with ease. While she comes across as a cooler-than-thou outsider, she works well with the rest of the group and would be lost without her fellow Titans. *''Beast Boy, The Shape-Shifter '' What he lacks in stature, he more than makes up for in attitude. Beast Boy is the changeling of the group, able to assume the shape of any animal – from a wolf to a pterodactyl. The green-skinned dynamo also has the corniest sense of humor and is the most eager to please and entertain the group. He's never in a bad mood and is enthusiastic about every new adventure. He'll try anything new and is not afraid to fail. In short, he's like the ultimate little brother – except that he can change into an alligator. 'And many more Titans Await you in '''Teen Titans: The Legend Goes On. Category:Series